


【卡卡西/鼬×你】阿弗洛狄忒

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Summary: ♢本节出场卡卡西♢现代pa 私设 ooc♢灵感来自于《美帝奇家族:翡冷翠名门》第二季♢补充说明资料放在了文章最后讲，如果先看有助于食用
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/You, Uchiha Itachi/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♢本节出场卡卡西  
> ♢现代pa 私设 ooc  
> ♢灵感来自于《美帝奇家族:翡冷翠名门》第二季  
> ♢补充说明资料放在了文章最后讲，如果先看有助于食用

大腹便便的保安拖着慢悠悠的步子从第10展厅门口走过，腰间的收音机带着电流杂音报着整点，你这才惊觉已时至傍晚六点。

还有半小时就要闭馆，展厅里暗金色的穹顶折射着昏暗的光线，像昨夜演员谢幕离场后的空荡歌剧院。

本来就已不多的游人开始向出口的方向走去，你却依然呆立着看着那副一人高的画布，围着展品的红色警戒线快要贴着皮包的背带，保安欲言又止的眼神警示着你不可以再往前。

“还不走吗?

看得太过入神，带着黑色口罩的男人不知什么时候站在了你的身侧，银色的发梢在通风管里吹出的一小团气旋里轻轻颤动。

“嗯，趁着人少，多看一会。”

下意识地投去一个带着笑意的眼神,你的视线又重新看向那副油画。

拂过你脸侧的风是来自展厅的那扇花窗，还是画里的鼓动着脸颊的风神?

画上女子金棕色的长发一-直垂落至凝脂般白皙剔透的大腿，微微屈着的小腿似乎下一秒就要跨出那层百年前织就的画布。

“你很喜欢这幅画?”

身边那个带着几分慵懒的声音再次将你从画里拉了出来，你不免有些懊恼，却只能按捺着心情收回眼神，再次挤出礼貌的笑。

“是，我觉得很美。”

”那你知不知道...这副维纳斯的原型是谁?

他笑得弯弯的眉眼人畜无害的样子打消了你的烦躁，但心中又不免为这突然的提问感到有点莫名其妙。

“西蒙内塔.维斯普奇，佛罗伦萨最美的人。波提切利迷恋了她半辈子。”

“也许，恰恰是爱而不得成就了他永世流传的艺术。”

你看着画里的维纳斯迷茫又哀怨的眼神叹了口气。

“你好像很内行。”

看到他略带赞赏的笑，你有几分不好意思地解释道,

“嗯，我在国立美术学院进修。”

走出乌菲齐宫的大门时，大概是你抬头多看了一眼黄昏里圣母百花大教堂的穹顶的缘故，就像突然出现时那样，他离开时也迅速得一眨眼就不见，只留下一-句意义不明的话音飘在，你耳边。

“我们还会再见的。”

一周后的油画技法课，在讲台上看到了那个似曾相识的身影时，你在他懒洋洋的笑里明白了他当时那句话的意思。

没有什么是非对错流言蜚语。

在佛罗伦萨，这里只的人只关心艺术，浪漫，和艺术是否够浪漫。

卡卡西开始隔三岔五地约你去市政广场旁的那家咖啡馆。

他在波波利花园的长椅.上趁着树影的斑驳用指尖打着圈绕着你的长发玩。

他在碧缇宫喧闹得听不清降解的五百人大厅里搂着你的肩，把热气洒在你颈侧，用只有你一个人听得到的声音讲瓦萨里和达芬奇

的“CERCA TROVA" (寻找发现)。

闲暇的日子里他牵着你的手去看你最爱的那副维纳斯。

忙碌的日子里，他在自己从不向别人开放的私人画室里用手背把粘上你脸颊的红色颜料晕得更开。

你会向他哭诉根本就不热衷于艺术的自己从小被压迫着学绘画时受的苦,他也曾在父亲的忌日阴沉地讲述着朔茂是如何在上一代辈的绘画圈里得罪了人身败名裂后枉死。

当你们能毫无顾及地诉说着从来不曾向他人提起过的所有甜蜜和黑暗，一年很快已经过去。

#

收到家信那天你沉默了半个下午。

“我不想回去。

他把你搂在怀里，用下巴蹭蹭你散发着和他同一种洗发水香气的头顶，然后低下头耐心地吻去你脸颊上滑下的每一滴泪水。

“那就留在佛罗伦萨。”

你贪婪地闻着他衣领里钻出的气息，哭得酸胀的眼轻轻合起。

吻住那瓣还带着你苦涩的泪的唇时，你任由着他带着被画笔磨出薄茧的手指钻进你的衣裳。

他剥下你带着一丝松节 油味道的衬衣，在微热的空气中不轻不重地将你横放在地毯上。

你解开他的纽扣，认真地在漂亮的锁骨上描一串粉红的花。

赤身裸体的大卫雕像眼里此刻不是战场上的那般紧张与坚强。

他撩起你垂落在胸前的长发，蒙着雾气的眼睛半眯着，像是得到了珍贵藏品的收藏家，鉴赏着色块的着墨和每一根带着感情的线条。

你陷进身下的柔软里，勾着他越靠越近的脖子将鼻息喷洒在他赤裸的前胸上。

打湿了他手指的泉，是否也有窗外淌过的阿尔诺河那样清列的味道?

大理石般瓷白的皮肤蒙上了细汗，是谁在卧室里打翻了那瓶朱红颜料?

急促的喘息声盖过隔壁传来的威尼斯船歌时,地毯柔软的长毛在你泛白的指缝里被蹂躏成并非该有的形状。

身下的亚麻色衬着两具赤裸的身体，画面像歪坐在油画画布.上的维纳斯和马尔斯。

你软软地瘫在他的怀里，卡卡西倚着墙，伸手够到旁边矮柜.上被揉得皱巴巴的信封，拇指轻轻划过那个和你相同姓氏的花体字。

“大不了以后我画画养你。”

你被他勾起下巴，视线愣愣地对上他的眼睛,努力分辨那里面有几分认真几分玩笑。

“你要不要. .改个名字?”

窗外六点的钟声伴着天边的暖黄色敲响，布鲁涅内斯基的穹顶见证了近六百年来的斜阳，庄严肃穆的大教堂依然还是你们初遇那天的模样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿弗洛狄忒和维纳斯都是指的美神,一个希腊神话一个罗马神话
> 
> 《维纳斯的诞生》、《维纳斯与马尔斯》作者是桑德罗.波提切利
> 
> 波提切利是文艺复兴时期受美帝奇家族资助的著名画家。
> 
> 西蒙内塔是美帝奇二当家朱利亚诺:美帝奇的情人，姿色冠绝佛罗伦萨，但二十二岁病亡。.
> 
> 波提切利恋慕了她许多年，他最著名的画即是以她为原型。
> 
> 这篇文想致敬西蒙内塔、朱利亚诺和波提切利的故事
> 
> 如果只想看糖，后面的章节要小心了
> 
> 预告下章"波提切利"出场.
> 
> 真正的碎碎念:
> 
> 其实吧..致敬波提切利谈不上，我只希望他不要一会私聊我说我的图侵权了需要删掉..
> 
> 文章写成游记全赖丹.布朗(ノ_・。)都是他教我的


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♢本节出场鼬/卡卡西  
> ♢私设ooc加毁角色慎入

窗外那层层叠叠的红瓦尖顶被融进夜色里时，你迷迷糊糊地醒来发现身边空空荡荡，心中因拒绝了卡卡西刚才的提议萌生几分忐忑。

“明天恰好开学...调过来了？...嗯，好…”  
你听到阳台上断断续续的通话声这么说着。

挂断了电话，他推开玻璃门歪倒在床上圈住你。

“吵到你了？”

“新学期的安排？”

你用鼻尖蹭了蹭他伸过来的掌心。

“嗯，学校给你们班换了新老师。”

他捧起你有些失望的脸。

“不过，课间如果想我了还是可以像以前一样来办公室找我。”

他脸上的笑看似真诚又单纯，但想起之前在他办公室被吃干抹净的种种场景，这句话在你听来无疑有着掩盖不住的色气。

“那个…刚才的事…你不会生气吧？我只是觉得现在才二十二岁…有点太早了。”

“想什么呢，怎么会生气。”

“我明白的，快睡吧。”

他用吻迫使你合上眼睑，两人相拥而眠。

#  
第二天的课上，陌生的老师带着新转入的进修生走进来时，你感觉被一双看不见的手掐住了脖子。

本来就因卡卡西的职务调动而感到无比失落，此刻你更是觉得被推进了暗淡无光、过高的水压挤着肺部的深海。

朝你身后的空座位走来的那个高高瘦瘦的学生将黑色的长发用那条你再熟悉不过的发带低低地束着。两鬓边垂下的柔软发束在步伐里轻轻飘动。

他修长的手指在速写板上轻轻地叩击着，眼里的笑在你看来如同鬼魅一般。

落座时的重力由紧连着的桌椅自身后传递过来。

“我从那么远跑过来，你还要躲着我吗？”

话音带着微弱的气息在你后颈上扫过时激起一片细小的米粒。

“我们已经分开了吧？我说过和你没有任何关系了。”

你努力控制着不让他听出你嗓音中的恐惧。

这个曾疼爱你称赞你为缪斯的人如今给你留下的只剩恐惧和压抑。

不管是窝在沙发上看电视还是在烟雾缭绕的厨房，他会突然间触电般拎着你跑去画室。

你通常会被剥光了衣服被迫在各式各样的灯光效果里维持着肢体的姿势直到胳膊都抬不起来，然后再听着他轻描淡写的以“灵感”为借口的道歉。

不愿配合的时候，他会将你抵在墙上，安抚似的吻雨点般落在肩颈，一只手在你胸前作乱，另一只手熟练地游移到身下搅动得你快要失去神智，然后在你开始呜咽着哭求时停下手上的动作回到画布前重新执起画笔。

在他开始用仿佛刚才什么都没有发生的镇定神色思考着要调出怎样的颜色时，你会发现因为片刻前自己完全失去了抵抗能力，手脚已被丝带同身后墙上的奇怪浮雕固定在一起动弹不得。

他看着你，又转而看向画布，眼神充满了欲望与痴迷。  
你在这种经常性的折磨与控制中越来越难以辨别他爱的究竟是什么。

是你，还是画布上的你？

当你越来越觉得鼬把你看做自己的所有物，却绝望地发现双方的家族对你们关系的支持与鼓励。

也许是看中了他的家世，父亲甚至开玩笑说如果你以后嫁给鼬，会把你从小就觊觎的那只定制画笔作为嫁妆送给你。

“你父亲要我把这个带给你。”

身后的话音打断了你的沉思。

回忆中的那只被严禁触碰的画笔此刻被你真切地握在了手里。

“他叫你来的？”

你低着头，生怕自己转过去会看见他无法拒绝的令人沉沦的笑。

“一定要是谁派我来的吗？”

“不过是顺手。我也有自己的事情要做。”

你背着身，自然是看不见他拨弄着你发梢的手指。

＃  
锁上了门的办公室里，气氛有些沉闷。

“知道了，你先回去上课吧。”

卡卡西回忆着你以前在深夜里的哭诉叹了口气，拂去你脸颊的泪痕，无力地用落在额头的吻安慰你。

你总算是收拾好心情关门离开时，他藏在办公桌下的指尖正不断摩挲着你落在了桌上的那支笔。

这些年的经历将你对艺术和浪漫的向往一点点消磨殆尽。

那支象征着你曾经对未来的憧憬的看似完美的笔，近看时会发现杆上竟有一道修复过的细细的裂痕。

在走廊上相遇时，卡卡西想要认出那个气质出众的学生并非难事。

他的手插在口袋里，两人朝着着相反的方向在同一条水平线上停步。

“你想好了？”

银发的那个先开了口。

“我可没有那么容易动摇。倒是你，就不打算放过她了吗？”

鼬推了推画画时忘记取下的金丝眼镜。

“嗯。”

“我下手很快。”

“我拭目以待。”

他扯了扯口罩，轻蔑地一笑转身离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 波提切利:你这是致敬？  
> 哎大师轻点打轻点打…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♢🔪🔪🔪   
> ♢私设ooc毁角色慎入  
> ♢最后一段第三视角警告

“真的不用我陪你吗？”

卡卡西把车停好后解开安全带，伸过手揉了揉你的头发。

“嗯，我会跟他说清楚。”  
你贪婪地闻着他怀里的气息，扭身按着太阳穴定了定神推开车门。

刚下过雨的市政广场没什么人，不知飞去了哪里躲雨的鸽群更是不见踪影。

静静望着这个方向的除了坐在车里面色阴沉的卡卡西，只有不远处的那个曾饱受诟病的波塞冬雕像。

“请你不要再缠着我了。”

喷泉前的你后退一步，甩开鼬伸过来的手。

“我没什么别的意思，我只是希望你下周来看我的画展。”

带着薄茧的手僵在半空中，青年的神色暗淡了下去。

又是这种委屈又真诚的眼神，你心中警铃大作，提醒自己这次不可以再上当。

他上前一步捉住了你的手腕，拉到自己的胸口，眼中的温柔分辨不出带着几分假意。

“我知道自己还画不出那么美的维纳斯，但我不想错过我的西蒙内塔。”

你抽出手，鼻子里的一声轻笑带起了几根飘在面前的发丝。

“西蒙内塔很早就死了。波提切利再爱她也只能在后半辈子里画画她的样子。”

你拉紧了大衣的衣领，转身离开时惊起几只重新飞回了广场的鸽子。

“而且，你好像搞错了。”  
打开车门，半只脚跨进副驾驶位里。

“西蒙内塔爱的是朱利亚诺。”

车门重重关上时，驾驶座上的男人眼中的冷光穿透了贴着防晒膜的半黑的玻璃。

#  
入夜的时候你收到来自那个好久没有出现过的号码的通讯。

”对不起，请你不要生气。晚上再见一面好吗，我明白你的心意了，我有最后的话想对你说。”

末尾的地址在你脑海里挥之不去，就像你正冲洗着的黏在手上洗不掉的颜料，带上了血红色的水在白瓷的映衬下哗啦啦地流进下水道。

急于做一个了断，你在擦干了手后还是偷偷溜出了门。  
吧台前的灯晃得眼睛有些发胀，玻璃杯空空的，只剩下边沿上嵌着的半片柠檬。

“你还是那么好骗。”  
抵抗不了睡意闭上眼时，鼬伸手稳稳扶住了你软下去的腰。

醒来时的你浑身赤裸，房间的窗户紧闭了太久有些憋闷，陌生的环境里唯一熟悉的是正侧卧在你身边的人。  
“你到底想干什么？”

距离上一次这样被绑缚得无法动弹虽然已有两年，夺眶而出的泪水让你认识到自己的警觉性和意志丝毫没有长进。

“我想画最后一张画。放心，以后再也不打扰你了。”

指尖在你的小腹上漫无目的地游移，丝毫不顾你徒劳的挣扎。

“这算什么？你为什么总要骗我？”

“那你呢？你为什么总要拒绝我？”

他眼里的盈盈笑意带上了几分威慑力，而那皱起的眉头在触到了你身下的泥泞时舒展成一个得意的弧度。

“看来你的身体没有忘记我。”

丝毫不顾你的呜咽，他沾满了透明液体的手找回了旧日的节奏和技法，不停搅动的样子像是在调和蛋彩画的颜料。

饱蘸了液体的指尖于眼前停留片刻，在你身体这白皙的画布上涂抹着。

“你看，它在回应我。”

你被封住了唇，完全不明白他骗你出来约见的用意，更不明白为什么再次睁开眼时看到他带上了那双很多年前你送他的软皮质手套。

光滑的皮纹跳着舞拂过你每一寸皮肤，像是后世的朝拜者在鉴赏那尊断臂的女神像。

他撕开铝箔纸时你绝望地认识到自己已经逃不掉。

后悔的泪水中混着对自己的失望。

因为身下的愉悦感越来越明显地占据了头脑。

面前的路会通往何方，你无力去想，也想不明白。

就像你永远不会理解，身下的快感爬上指尖和头皮的那一刻为什么会看到自己的肋骨间被一道银光带出了血花。

#  
深夜的酒吧里，门口的保安似乎觉得刚走进来的那个黑发客人有些眼熟，几小时前来过的他大概是住在附近旅馆的旅客，决定在睡前再喝上一杯。

他径直走到吧台前，在那个有些奇怪的带着口罩的客人身旁坐下，率先开口。

“仅仅是为了替父亲报仇，你觉得这样做值得吗？”

“我给过她机会了，她父亲当年可没有向我们家施舍过这种仁慈。倒是你，口口声声说自己爱她——你还真下得去手。”

“我和你不一样，幸福会剥夺我创作的动力。”

喉结上下滑动，银发的男人饮尽最后一口酒。

“果然，你自始至终只爱艺术。”

“Addio.” (永别)

酒吧的门被推开，风铃叮叮当当地回响了好久。

#  
第二天的新闻没有在这个嘈杂喧闹的城里激起太大的波澜。

没有几个人听说了昨夜死在乌菲齐宫附近小旅店的女孩尸体被残忍地剥光。

她僵硬的右手覆在胸前，一缕长发盖住了肋骨间整齐的刀口。

身下被和着红色颜料的粘稠血液浸湿的床榻上洒满了白色的贝壳。

偌大的佛罗伦萨只有两个人真正在为她哀悼。

一个坐在昏暗的画室里，手里把玩着那支带着裂痕的木质画笔，愣愣地看着那副邮递员刚刚送来的和女孩的死状一摸一样的画像。

另一个站在旅馆楼下的警戒带外，抬眼看了一眼那扇花窗，伸手压低了帽檐。

“你说得很对。”

被围巾挡住的唇嗫嚅着发出没有第二个人听得到的声音。

“想要画出维纳斯，西蒙内塔必须死。”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道看不看得出那支笔的象征呢…


End file.
